white_album_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Setsuna Ogiso
Setsuna is the other heroine in the anime and Introductory Chapter. Setsuna is a third year student at Houjou High. She has been Miss Houjou two years in a row and enjoys singing karaoke. She confesses to Haruki and becomes a couple with him, secretly knowing Kazusa and his feelings towards each other. In the end, she accepts that he has always loved Kazusa, but still comforts Haruki when he cries over Kazusa leaving. Personality She is beautiful and friendly when approached, yet places a wall between herself and others so she has no close friends.However, she is this way precisely because she was consecutively voted as the pretties girl in the school, and her classmates all expect her to be a fashionable, wealthy young lady. Despite appearing sweet to absolutely everyone, Setsuna is strangely selfish, and is actually very insecure and calculating deep down, great at placing small lies here and there to get others to do what she wants. However, when things do backfire, she goes through a whole lot of suffering for it, and despite it being so, she is great at acting strong in front of Haruki and putting up fronts in general. Relationships Haruki Kitahara Setsuna and Haruki truly talk together first when Setsuna wants to back out of the Miss Houjou contest. There, Haruki impresses her by lecturing her about her actions, and she finds him easy to talk to, stating that he treats her differently from the other people. When Haruki hears Setsuna singing, he asks her to join the Light Music Club, which she denies at first but then accepts. Through the Light Music Club and preparing for the festival, the two grow closer, and Setsuna develops a crush on Haruki. She confesses to him after their concert, and the two start going out. However, the relationship breaks down when Setsuna acknowledges that she knew Haruki always liked Touma. Setsuna takes the news without much regret, and accepts the fact that Touma and Haruki always had feelings for each other. Nevertheless, Setsuna is supportive of Haruki, even encouraging him to go see Touma off. Setsuna's and Haruki's relationship is fairly sturdy, with each addressing the other by their first name. Even though they temporarily dated, the two break up and move on, patching the relationship up and staying good friends. Setsuna greatly admires Haruki for treating her differently than the others, as he talks to her like a normal person. Haruki was one of her first true friends (also Touma) in high school. After shutting people out for so long, Setsuna looks up to Haruki for being the one who opened her up again. Kazusa Touma Setsuna's relationship with Touma is one of deep friendship and a little underlying rivalry, as both secretly like Haruki, though Setsuna is the first one to say so. They converse fairly well, and Touma finds Setsuna okay to talk to, once even going so far as to say that she wasn't nearly as annoying as Haruki. Even though Haruki chooses Touma over Setsuna, Setsuna does not hate Touma for it, and remains her supportive friend. They work well when it comes to music and overall, despite little skirmishes, end up very compatible with each other. Trivia *She enjoys singing karaoke, which she hides from the others and only her best friends know about it. Setsuna likes singing "White Album", a song from the original White Album visual novel. Category:Characters